The Pitt
by Mrs.KCruz
Summary: "Well, won't ya look at that, Silver is back from vacation. And it seems that she brought a treat with her." the man over the speaker laughed as the crowd of slavers laughed, howled and whistled. "Welcome to Hell." The man chuckled over the intercom. -This is an OC story.-
1. Hell

Chapter 1 : Hell.

She pressed the barrel of the still hot 10mm to his temple as he let out a whimper of pain. The other raiders laid dead around the two as the wind blew softly in the deserts air.

"Scum…" she pressed the barrel firmer to his skull as she pulled back the hammer. "Give me one good reason to salvage your pitiful life?"

"Please," He pleaded, "I can help you! Whatever you want I'll do it! Just please don't kill me!"

"What can a junkie, like you, do to help me?" She shouted in rage her finger slowly tightening on the trigger.

"I have a car!" He cried out, "I can take you anywhere!"

"A car?" She laughed "In the wastes? Why lie now when your life is on the line?"

Before he could answer the sounds of sentry bots came from the east.

"What the…" The dirt and blood covered girl looked behind her, only to see a cluster of escape Sentry Bots riding towards them.

"Shit!" She cried out and looked down at the injured man at her feet.

"You have to trust me! I have a car just follow me!" he started to get up and as she was hesitant she began to follow him quickly.

Soon they ran up to a car, beaten up and rusted all over. He hopped in and to her surprise the vehicle actually started. She slid into the vehicle and aimed the gun back at his head.

"Drive!" as soon as she shouted he slammed on the gas the car jolting forward as the sentry bot were left behind.

"North of D.C." She mumbled as soon as they were away from the danger.

"Where are we going?" he asked silently, feeling the presence of the gun still aimed and loaded at him.

"Ever heard of The Pitt?" her voice made it sound like she was grinning, but her face showed no emotion.

"No, Why?" He plowed through a gecko, blood splattering everywhere but it didn't phase him.

"Cause that's where we're going."

The car sputtered as they pulled up to a mountain wall, that seemed to stretch for miles. The air in the area seemed to be heavier and hotter than normal. A coppery blood like taste hung in the air as the two left the car. The air blowing, carrying the small whispers of screams along with it.

"This is The Pitt?" He asked looking around. Silver could see the ounce of fear in his eyes and shook her head.

"Not yet, Follow me." She made her way to a stone gate that was black and covered with hand marks, some bloody.

The raider slowly followed Silver as she walked up to the gates. As soon as they stopped, Silvers expression instantly changed, her lips turned up into a devious smirk her dark brown eyes glinting with trickery.

She shouted, making the raider flinch, "Charlie! I got another one!"

"Wha-" The raider was suddenly cut off as Silver pressed her gun against his back.

"Too bad you Never heard of the Pitt." She had a taunting tone in her voice, "We're the big dogs, more organized than you raiders." She spoke as she pushed the trembling raider past the creaking opening gates. He felt as if he was being dragged slowly into hell. "We traffic slaves, make them work in our iron mills. That's how we make our money. We're more powerful than the B.O.S and Paradise Falls combined. We don't care about the Capital Wasteland, s long as we're making money, and no one tries to mess with us. We don't care."

They followed a dirt path until they found a road, the raider quiet in shock. As soon as they walked up to a crumbling bridge, the raider read the sign. 'Welcome to the Pitt" on an old road sign. The other worlds marked out with paint.

The raider finally spoke, though it was hard to speak over the sound on the nearby factories. "Why?"

"Why what?" She said softly as they trudged along on the bridge.

"Why did you only take me, why not the whole group of raiders? Why was I the only one you took"

Silver laughed, "Don't feel fucking special. Not only were there too many to take with me, me being the only one to actually trick them into following me, but they fought against me. Too much of a pain to attempt to take them all." She smirked at his back, "And you were the only one who was foolish enough to actually follow me, hell you even gave me a ride and made it so much quicker to get there."

She kicked his leg, "Fucking walk faster."

Grunting he obeyed, the sound of his heart racing in fear heard by both of them.

They arrived at another set of gates, dimly lit by the setting sun. They slowly opened as the stench of rotting flesh wafted over them, making the Raider gag. As they passed the gate they came upon a large complex of buildings. Unlike the ones in the waste, they were more sturdy looking, as if their structures were repaired. A loud echo from the speaker rang out as the many slavers turned to look at Silver and her newest catch.

"Well, won't ya look at that, Silver is back from vacation. And it seems that she brought a treat with her." the man over the speaker laughed as the crowd of slavers laughed, howled and whistled.

"Welcome to Hell." The man chuckled over the intercom.


	2. The Bidding

Chapter 2: The Bidding.

Two large men dressed in ammo shells, one with the cutoff hands of his slaves on his belt, grasped the Raiders arms dragging him away from Silver. He kicked and flailed around but their grips were too tight. The men held him down as his hands and feet were tied and his back whipped every time he attempted to fight. Bloody and weak, the two men threw the raider onto the stage along with other captured and sick people. One was crying for his mother, making the Raiders heart ache with sadness.

A man clothed in the only black stepped onto the stage. As he examined the slaves, the raider noticed his ungodly yellow teeth he was flashing to the child who screamed for his mom. As if he could feel the Raiders eyes on him, the man turned and looked at him with only one blue eye in his skull. His other eye socket exposed, blackened and pushing slightly. The man smiled and walked over to the raider.

"Well, well...We have a pretty boy…" He gripped a fistful of his thick black hair forcing him to look into his empty eye socket. "You'll make me good money boy." His breath hot on his face, the thought of vomiting flashing into the raiders mind.

"What's your name slave?" The man laughed.

"Jared." Being called slave almost brought tears to his eyes.

Letting go of the Raiders locks he turned to the crowd, "Let's start with the pretty boy shall we?"

The crowd returned with loud screams of excitement, hooting, and hollering.

"300 caps to start with?" the man smiled, his eyes glinting with happiness from the thought of money.

"Charlie baby!" A woman in shorts and the heads of mini nukes as a bikini-like top spoke, smiling through her purple lipstick.

"Stacie for 300!" Charles laughed as Jared watched the crowd whistle at the small girl. She had to only be 16.

"Anyone else?" Charles glanced across the crowd.

A woman in only a fishnet dress, in red heels, spoke, releasing a cloud a smoke from her red painted lips, "600 caps darling. I'd like to take a bite out of that." She smirked taking another drag from her cigarette.

Charles seemed to blush and cleared out his throat, "The lovely Misty for 600 caps! Unless someone can double up her bid, the pretty boy is hers!"

"1,200 caps."

Jared looked up at the familiar voice, seeing the crowd turn to Silver.

"Silver wanting her own catch." Charles laughed, "When is the last time I've seen old Silver buy herself a slave?"

Charles looked back at Jared and smirked, "You're lucky. She only decapitates her slaves, unlike the others." Laughing with giddy joy he shouted, "Pretty boy is now owned by Old Silver. Gather your papers at the head of the stage and take home your new money maker!"

As Charles continued the intimidating men lifted Jared to his feet slowly dragging him to the washing pens as Silver gathered her papers at the head of the stage. Jared was bashed with cold pressurized water, as it left bruises on his body. His cry of agony echoed as Silver watched his naked body be tortured into a slave collar.

"Put the clothes on, trash!" One of the guards barked at him as he tossed the clothes Silver had picked out for him.

Slowly he slipped on the leather armor, his tired eyes glaring at the guard. The metal collar grew heavy around his throat as it choked him slightly. Jared dragged his feet to the entrance of the pen and stared at Silver her expression stone cold.

"Come," she said simply as she walked away from the pen. Jared opened the gate and reluctantly followed the cold woman, knowing that if he resisted the collar would explode. He let out a sigh as they walked into a gated part of the Pitt. It seemed like the Slave owners lived here. Silver lead him to a tall building with many people within it. It was loud, reeked of dog urine and cigarette smoke. Dogs snapped and growled at Jared as they made their way through the building. He cowered away as Silver shook her head and they walked up the stairs. In the stairwell the walls were painted with graffiti, containing profanity and raunchy innuendos. He lowered his head until they reached a red door and Silver walked in.

"You will be sleeping in the room with the black door, tomorrow I will show you which job you will be doing. This all depends on how well you listen and your attitude towards me."

Silently he nodded and made his way to the room with the black door. As he opened the door he was taken aback from the cleanliness of the room. He sat down on the bed feeling the fabric of the bed, slightly rough but still better than anything he had found in the Wasteland. He let out a long sigh and ran his fingers through his wet hair looking around. He stood back up and walked over to the small window. The air was knocked out of him as he watched slaves working in the mills. Tears stung his eyes as he watched one of the children suddenly collapse. No one moved and the guards grabbed the child's limp body and threw him into a pitt that raged red, a small explosion erupting from the Pitt. Jared gaged tears falling as the kid was replaced with another and he turned away from the window. That night Jared was haunted with the thought of children and others being thrown into the Pitt.


	3. Control

Chapter 3 Control

"Wake up Jared!" He jolted up, his eyes bloodshot from the lack of sleep. He rubbed his eyes standing up, the feeling of the explosive collar growing even heavier on his neck.

Clothes were tossed at him as he sat on the cold floor, the sounds of the children being thrown into the Pitt still echoing within his room. He sat up as Silver walked out, pulling the clothes over his shuddering body.

"Why the hell is it so cold?" Jared thought aloud. He rubbed his hands and limped out the door, his body still sore from the sanitizing crew beating on him with high-pressure water. He followed the sound of his new master's footsteps and kept his sharp green eyes on the ground. He watched as his feet kicked up the dirt in the hallways, suddenly colliding with Silver's small, yet strongly built body.

"Oh, I'm sorry.." He murmured backing off of her as she stared him down with dark, deceiving eyes. Jared's eyes wandered across the woman's body, surprised to find that she was simply wearing a tank top and shorts.

"H..how?" his shudders became stronger as it felt like an icy wind hit him. He became deeply confused since they were inside.

"I drugged you." Silver said simply. "You are a man, a lot stronger than I am. I may have a weapon, but you may pounce on me at any time." She turned around and grabbed the bag he first saw when they had met. "I used it to weaken you. You are highly sensitive now. That cold you feel? It is simply just a fan blowing in the corner." She turned back to him her red fiery hair blowing with the wind of the fan. "So if it comes to me fighting you, and if I hit you, it'll feel like a shotgun blew off your leg."

She walked down the stairs, Jared wide eyed as he could feel the small grains of dirt in his shoes slowly grinding against the bottom of his foot while he walked.

"You are going to be my assistant on Slave hunting." Silver's voice sounded bland and stern as usual while she spoke, "We will be collecting two V. from the wastes. The first one a young girl from The Republic of Dave. She is extremely intelligent, and is known for walking out and about from her little-gated country." Silver snatched a thick rope and stuffed it into her bag, "So that means there won't be any persuading or trickery. This will involve you and I forcefully putting her little neck into this collar." She held up one of two explosive collars in the light of the sun rays.

Jared gulped, guilt flashing hot in his chest arms and legs. "How old is this girl?" He could feel each and every bump on his tongue as he spoke, making it hard for the words to leave his mouth.

"Six." Silver shoved a small pistol in her bag as a backup, her voice monotone.

Jared stared at her in astonishment, speaking slowly again "Why do you take them so young?"

Silver fell silent for a moment as she continued to pack various items into her bag. She threw the bag at him and stared at him as he had a hard time carrying to bag. "Because it is easier for the children to listen to us. No fighting. They are just scared, little kids." Silver tied up her combat boots. "I hope you're ready for this, I can see the guilt on your face. You better stone up, cause we will be doing this for a while." She straightened her back and looked the foot taller man in the eyes. "Get your shit together, we leave in ten minutes. I'll tell you about the second V.I.P tonight." Silver spun on her heel and walked out, Jared following close behind her.


	4. Wanderer

Chapter 4 Wanderer

Jared stood shaking as he held the massive bag Silver gave him. He watched as Silver spoke to a merchant about the directions to The Republic of Dave. His eyes pinpointed every detail of the short strong built woman. Her phoenix red hair glistened in the sun as her dark almost black eyes sized up the man in front of her. He could tell she was on guard with the stranger. Her hand gripped the handle of her pistol, the man doing the same while they spoke.

"Just North of here ma'am. Just be careful, I heard there are groups of raiders up there." He eyed the tiny woman in front of him, as if he didn't think that this woman could survive on her own.

Silver let out a cold bitter laugh, her eyes gleaming with a slight amusement. "Sure, I'll be careful. Thank you for the directions." She walked over to Jared and pushed him on, the merchant watching them head north.

"Silver?" Jared looked at her with fear.

"What is it?" She mumbled as she dug in the bag for food for them.

"Look. Please." The fear rose in Jared voice as Silver snapped her head up from the bag. Three raiders about twenty yards from them stood watching them. The metal of the flame thrower in one of the raiders hands blinded Jared as Silver stood up.

"Either pick up a gun and fight, or run and hide. You choose." In her hand she held a .44 scoped magnum. "And be careful, there is never only three of these fuckers. So check your sides before you make any movement. But, you should know that, shouldn't you?"

Before Jared could even respond, Silver held her breath and squeezed the trigger. The sound of the gunshot deafened Jared and he took a couple of steps back. The explosion from the bullet hitting the tank of the Flame thrower made him collapse to the ground in agony, the drugs in his system not yet worn off. The raiders screamed on fire as Silver whirled around shooting into the forest of dead trees. The sounds of heavy bodies thumping hard onto the soil. The overwhelming sounds and movement made Jared black out cold on the ground, leaving him useless to Silver.

Jared felt the wetness of the ground around him, his eyelids too heavy to open his hands felt around the wet warm ground. He was in a puddle of some sort, smelt of copper. His eyes snapped open and he jerked his body up to sit. He looked around surrounded by blood, but it wasn't his. Jared stood up and looked around in the dark. The moist air told him that he was in a cave. He felt against the wall and slowly shuffled along the wall until he suddenly tripped over a large body mass.

"Silver?" He whispered as his eyes still haven't adjusted to the dark cave. Silver groaned in response. Jareds eyes focused on Silvers curled up form, she seemed to be shaking in pain.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He tried to sit her up but she hissed in pain.

"God let go, you jack-ass!" She collapsed back into her curled form, "I was shot in the stomach, I found us cover in this cave."

Jareds eyes widened, "Fuck, that means that's your blood. Where is your bag?" before she could answer he spotted the bag in the light of the cracked part of the ceiling in the cave. He dug through the large back until he pulled out some medical supplies.

"I'm going to need you to lay out." He whispered to her as he shook her. Obediently to his surprise she rolled over, belly facing the roof of the cave and lifted her shirt part way showing the graze of the bullet on her stomach.

Jared let out the air in his lung, "Only a graze...I'll fix you up and you'll be fine."

"My bag has stimpaks, that's all I need." Silver groaned softly as she held her small hand out for the syringe. Jared fumbled in the bag for a moment before pulling out two stimpaks and placing them in her hands.

She grunted as she plunged each of the long syringes under the skin of her stomach. Silver mumbled a thanks before tossing the syringes on the other side of the cave. Jared stood over he as she looked up at him.

"What?" She snapped as she sat up the wound slowing healing right before his eyes. "We still gotta job to do Jared, grab the bag and let's get going." Picking herself up off the ground she dusted herself off as Jared grabbed the bag of the cold cave floor.

"Jared give me that." Silver grumbled as she snatched the bag from his hands, then begun to dig through it. She tossed him the bag of pills and a bottle of water.

"Eat two now. I still don't trust you." Obediently he swallowed two white pills and instantly felt the effects of high sensitivity. With shake hands he handed the bag back to Silver and followed her back ut into the wastes, his guts in knots from the thought of him putting a child into slavery.


End file.
